


An Angel has risen

by Lucifer_likes_muffins



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley Was an Archangel Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley has siblings (Good Omens), Crowley is an angel, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), In a sibling way, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Lucifer loves Crowely, Multi, Original Character(s), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Rising hurts, She/Her Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), The Author doesn’t know how to tag, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, dont come for me, don’t hurt me, she is just tired it is one am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_likes_muffins/pseuds/Lucifer_likes_muffins
Summary: Basically,Beelzebub and Gabriel are doing it.So is Crowley and Aziraphale.They meet up.Crowley is a demon angel hybrid.God is shipping them.Arras and Ella are original characters but you’ll love them.Shit goes down.I’m sorry
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 16





	1. Crowley is sleep deprived and so is the author

* * *

Crowley lay on the couch desperately trying to not fall asleep, but going three weeks without sleep was a bit to much for the demon.

Aziraphale had gone to get some scones just to add to the collection of food that Crowley wasn’t eating. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to eat there was just something unsettling about everything that had happened.

Fist Lucifer disappears from Hell with no explanation,

Then he caught Gabriel sneaking into the cottage in Australia that was well known as pretty much the only house where you couldn’t harm a demon, or an angel depending what side you were on, (He was almost 100% sure it had something to do with the moans that came after)

And finally God was invading his dreams and for some reason thought that his love life needed saving (Damn you mum)

 **ALSO** he had the distinct feeling that he was going to throw up.

“Crowely dear are you ok?” Aziraphale’s concerned face swam before him. “‘m just not feeling good probably jus’ need some sleep.” Crowely said and shrugged. Aziraphale nodded before pressing his lips to Crowely’s forehead. “I’ll join you once I finish this book.” He gestured to One Of Us Is Lying The book that I had got him last summer.

_So I take it you still haven’t told him?_ “Would you shut up?” _No it’s in my job description as your mum, and as God_ “No I haven’t told him... I just don’t want him to look at me differently one he realises that I was and Archangel, he hates them and I can’t blame him for it.” _Aziraphale loves you Raphael, not your name or your title._

Aziraphale finished the last chapter with a new appreciation for modern literature, he had been completely dragged into the story and the world. For as much as he loved Sherlock Holmes the characters often felt rather flat. He returned his book to the book shelf and walked up the stairs to the Flat above his shop. (A flat that he may have not been aware of until Crowley pointed it out)

Speaking of Crowely, the love of his life was sprawled across the bed. Aziraphale just sighed let himself fall onto the bed, just missing Crowely’s arm. He snuggled myself up to Crowely and let his eyes drift shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s currently 4:02 am what do you want from me??


	2. Snek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down I’m sorry I’m tired it’s 12:53am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s short but please enjoy this shit show I am starting back at high school yeah a first year so my writing and sleep schedule is fucked up.  
> Comment plz

Crowley hissed at the possible customer’s retreating back.

A rather large black snake was curled around Aziraphale’s neck and was doing him a great service by scary away most of the customers.

”Do you want to relax for a bit?” I asked the snake when his head began drooping. 

“Yesssssss.” My snake hissed back. I smiled and walked over to the couch and picked up a book Crowley curled up into a swirl like shape and before long he was sleeping. I smiled and kissed the scaly head of the love of my life. ... My dreams terrified me. Why? Because I’d seen it again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ima bitch so I wrote a cliffhanger.
> 
> I’ll write more tomorrow I promise 💜


	3. The author apologises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens um original characters and shit Crowley ain’t the only demon on earth and everyone is gay.  
> I’m fucking insane please send help.  
> It’s good omens fanfic but I made original characters... Fuck off I can do whatever I want it’s my account

  
**Ella’s POV**

”Love you’re scaring me.” I said as my eyes darted across the room tracking Arras as she paced. Her shoulder length brown hair still wet from standing out in the rain her skin was still wet so I guessed that she had been to distressed to dry off. We didn’t look that different, while over the years Shen has adopted Spanish colouring and chocolate brown eyes that I adored. My appearance was not really set in stone apart from my yellow wolf eyes and bright red hair. “What does it mean Ella? We’ve been left alone for the past three centuries then suddenly God shows up on our door step and wants us to go to London? It makes no sense.” I just shook my head. I had learnt the hard way that She worked in mysterious ways especially when she saw fit in throwing me out of heaven for literally nothing! “I guess we just have to go to London and see what’s up.” I Stated.   
Arras didn’t look convinced I watched her eyes dart around the room. After my angel’s disturbing encounter with God she had rushed down the oak wood stairs into the basement turned library I was sleeping in. She had pushed me off the couch and forced me into human form (I was still picking out pieces of wolf fur from my KISS shirt). I scanned the library, our collection of books and movies spanned across walls and books were stacked next to our shelves. 

“How are we suppose to go to London?” Arras asked me looking for a way out. “Well our neighbours don’t know us let alone care so we just take what’s important and book a place or get an Apartment.” I said simply as I combed a ball of fur out of my hair. Arras saw the movement and a guilty expression flooded her face. “Sorry bout that.” She said weakly. “It’s alright hasty transformations are always messy.” I shrugged and ran up to our room, or what you could see of it. Me and Arras aren’t big on the art of cleaning.

We were going to London...

_Fuck you God._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that story and you liked Ella and Arras!
> 
> If anyone can guess Ella’s last name based on her abilities as a demon then I will give you imaginary chocolate


	4. Elthyizyea Jane Anne Siml Eslia Angelica Pathua Eve Morning Queen Be Solj Crowley

**Crowley**

I was more than surprised when I got a phone call from my sister at 3am at night. We weren’t anything like your classic movie stick together family is the best type siblings and if it’s wasn’t for the fact that I needed a way to contact her on the rare occasions that I did need her for a moment, I probably wouldn’t even know her number.

”Elthyizyea?”

”Crowley.”

”Why are you calling me at 3am?”

”I live in Australia there is a time difference.” 

I could practically hear the eye role.

”Look god decided to fuck with me and Arras and I need your help.”

”Why can’t you ask Agezil or Cragils?” 

“They don’t live in London.”

”Why do you need to go to London?”

”...”

”Because mum is a bitch.”

”correct.”

”Fine I’ll ask Zira if you can stay with us otherwise my apartment is always open.”

”Thank you I was actually expecting you to hang up on me.”

“No problem if mum decides to fuck with you then she fucks with me, we are siblings after all.”

”See you tomorrow?”

”Yep don’t wake me up.”

”Why would I be awake before twelve?”

”This is why I like you Yizy.”

”I will kill you.”

”Unlikely.”

“ _How are you ok with this?” I questioned my brother as we materialised on the wall of Eden. The lush green garden was soon to be deserted after my brother had tempted the girl Eve, who had been named after me, (Elthyizyea Jane Anne Siml Eslia Angelica Pathua Eve Morning Queen Be Solj Crowley)_

_“Oh come on ‘t’sss not that bad, ‘t’sss better then hell at the leassst.” My brother hissed but his expression was humorous. “I hate you.” My brother just shrugged and continued searching his surroundings. Suddenly a glimmer of light shone and an angel appeared. To me he looked no different to any other angel but my brother’s went wide. “Well I will see you at home Yizzy.” My brother said. Then it hit me. “Seriously!” I yelped. “An angel of all people and angel Raph!” My brother simply rolled his eyes at me and walked towards the white haired creature. “Fucking traitor.” I muttered with a grin as I walked away._


	5. Crowley and the Dying sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a short chapter about how everyone grew apart

Aziraphale has happily agreed to host my sister and her girlfriend. He seemed to want to get to know the one part of my life I had done my best to keep from him.

My sister. She was the smart one, the one who outshone us all. In any room she was in she'd be the brightest light she shone brighter then our mother did. the one everyone turned to admire.

She was their first born. Now I can barely think of her for two seconds straight without desperately seeking a distraction. Last time I saw Ella she was already dead. Her golden eyes now yellow like toxin. Her red her that had flowed to perfectly and always shined had become dead and dull.

She got worse after Ziens died.

The last time I saw her she was standing over her grave with the flowers we used to plant in the spring and paint in the summer months.

I told my daughter stories of the woman who I had grown and learned with. Impossible though it was to erase Ella I did my best when she became broken beyond repair.

I have tried hard to forget how she broke our hearts into ever smaller pieces. Until the first family to ever exist, God’s family was destroyed.

That same girl was standing with a bright smile out the front of our cottage.

Within moments Aziraphale was opening the door and within two separate life’s moulded into one.


	6. The author apologises

Sooooooo I’m not officially abandoning this I’m just out of ideas... I’m gonna write one-shots bc low commitment and I’m currently working on my second novel and I don’t have time for this.

Don’t be surprised if I come out of the woodwork‘s and randomly update this in like three months 😂💕

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 1:27 am and I’m sorry for this


End file.
